Bowfishing equipment has been used throughout the years to successfully harvest fish of all varieties. Typically, an arrow used for bowfishing includes an arrowhead with a barb for keeping the fish attached to the arrow once shot. One such example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,637. The '637 patent discloses a bowfishing arrowhead formed from a tip with a rotatable barb. The rotatable barb is confined in a hole in the arrowhead and is not removable. Damage to the barb results in destruction to the head.
The bowfishing head of the '637 patent also includes a threaded tip. The tip may be placed into position to prevent rotation of the barb. However, during use, the tip often loosens, which causes loss of fish or the tip when the barb rotates to a fish releasing position and releases a fish.